Aliens Vs Babylon
by TheSealer
Summary: The Earth Alliance has kept it a secret hidden between it's borders. But at the Dawn of the Third Age, this secret has threatened to slip between their fingers. And now humanity's last, best hope for peace is turning into a spacial Xenomorph hive. Rated T for blood and character death. Inspiration for writting and up for adoption. Do this in my memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Aliens VS Babylon**

**A6 454 (aka Xenomorph Prime) is described as A6 45 IV as in 'fourth planet of the A6 45 system'**

**A6 45 system. Quarantined. Earth Alliance.**

**4****th**** October 2258**

The small cone-like opened a jump vortex and entered the red environment of hyperspace. Usually, a ship that small wouldn't be jump-capable but this was no ordinary starship. It was a raider transport which had just taken something from the planet A6 45 IV.

The A6 45 system was on a restricted jump-route from the Proxima colony and the area was shielded with heavy Earth warships, making that area of the Alliance almost impregnable. Almost.

"I was right, kiddo. This job was easy money. Easy peezy." – the captain said to his young pilot. They were the only two aboard the ship.

"Whatever chief. I'm just glad to be out of that rock. That planet gave me the creeps." – the other raider retorted. – "And what's with our client's tastes, hiring us to pick up some freakish eggs."

The raider captain had two weeks ago received a proposal. If he and his lackeys would sneak into A6 45 system and gather some merchandise, the client would pay them enough for them to retire.

At first, the captain declined since said system was heavily quarantined by Earthforce. Going there was virtually giving themselves to the authorities at best, signing up their death warrants at worst. Very few knew the system even existed. All the common citizen knew was that the government claimed that area of space was dangerous due to distortions in hyperspace and the only living planet was to environmentally hostile for colonization.

"I've gotta admit, first I thought you was gonna send us to our deaths, but the client's gadget did the trick. Earthforce didn't see us and we passed right behind their noses!" – the pilot sneered.

Even money wasn't that much worth of the risk. Until the client provided them with a little boost. He gave them some kind of black box which attached to the ship's mainframe rendered the ship invisible to any scanner.

"Wonder how the client got this from. Pretty advanced stealth tech. Think we can sell it after the delivery?"

"Dunno." – the captain answered. – "Maybe. If the client really cared 'bout the box, he wouldn't have handed it to us."

"Weird man, ain't he? What was his name again, boss?"

The conversation ended there when the alarm fired up. It was an intruder alert.

"What the hell now?" – the captain snarled.

"Chief, computer says we've got an intruder…in the cargo bay!" – the raider said nervously. The cargo bay was where the eggs were kept.

"Oh hell no!" – the raider leader made a run into the cargo bay. He picked up a PPG and one small grenade. The weapon arsenal the raiders had at their disposal was pathetic when compared with Earthforce's. Nonetheless they always managed to get their hands on toys with a good enough punch. And that was fine with the captain; he didn't want to risk opening a hole on the hull of his ship.

He entered the cargo bay and there were the eggs all safe and sound. But the thief didn't relax just yet. He walked quietly with gun pointing forward. He stopped when he felt something dripping on his shoulder.

"What the…" – he didn't even have time to gaze at the creature stalking him from the ceiling when it fell on him and tore a hole on his skull with its sharp tongue.

Blood and fragments of the captain's skull were splattered all over the floor. But then the creature made a grave mistake. It's brutal and bloody attack had just triggered the raider's grenade and set it to detonate. The blast vaporized the body and the monster.

Back on the bridge, more alarms flashed as the detonation caused distortions on the ship though nothing critical.

"Damn what was that?!" – the pilot shouted. The computer confirmed the explosion happened in the cargo bay where the captain went. He spoke through the intercom. – "Yo Chief! Everything ok?"

No response. Growing wary, the pilot took it upon himself to go there. But first he activated the auto-pilot.

"Continue course. Target: Epsilon beacon, Babylon 5." – he commanded and unstrapped himself from his chair.

Walking in zero gravity was no easy task. Human ships had their floors and table magnetized and foot-wear was required to have a metallic sole. The pilot took with him a plasma rifle preferring to go better armed than his boss.

He entered the cargo bay with a twinge of fear. He expected to find his boss lying on the floor injured. What he didn't expect was to find blood and pieces of burned meat and bone splattered everywhere with a smoke crater in the center.

"Holy shit!" – he cursed. Then a smell that made his lunch come back up. Only now the pilot noticed a yellow-green liquid also splashed. This liquid was consuming the walls and floor like a potent acid.

"What the frag happened in here?" – he carefully avoided the spots melted by the acid and walked up to the merchandise. Five black-brown eggs with an 'X' opening on the top closed. All stood around two and a half feet tall. The pilot gave a quick look to the eggs just to make sure they were safe.

He turned around to the crater and inspected the place, not noticing behind him one of the eggs opened like a four-petal flower. A quiet hiss called the distracted raider's attention. He turned around only to have a spidery, amphibian like creature leap onto his face. The creature grabbed his head tightly with its many paws and wrapped its long tail around his neck.

"Le'me GO!" – his screams muffled, the pilot passed out though he kept breathing with the facehugger attached to his face.

* * *

**Vega system. Colonized. Earth Alliance.**

**5****th**** October 2258**

The EAS Agamemnon glided peacefully in orbit with the Vega VII colony. The ship and its crew were preparing to leave after the resupply was done. Captain John J. Sheridan was eager to go back in action after this little shore-leave.

"Captain, General Hague of the Joint-Chiefs of Staff on Gold Channel One. He says he wants to talk to you in private." – his XO, Commander James, informed him.

Sheridan was in slight surprised. To have the Chairman of the Joint-Chiefs talk to him in particular was something that didn't happen every day.

"Very well, I leave the bridge to you Commander." – the Captain went to his private quarters to receive the message.

"Captain Sheridan." – General Hague, leader of the Joint-Chiefs, spoke through the channel. His uniform decorated with many medals glowed on the screen. Both officers saluted and went straight to business.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"Something urgent and discreet." – Hague said emotionlessly. – "At 7:00 AM of 4th October 2258, a silhouette was barely detected by the ships guarding the A6 45 system."

Sheridan frowned. No one ever went to that place in the Earth Alliance. And those who did were forced to turn back under the heavy guns of a Nova dreadnought.

Though one who serves in the military as long as Sheridan doesn't entirely believed in those 'facts'. Even if the area is as dangerous as the higher-ups say, that was no reason to put ships armed to the teeth around it. Which made many in EarthForce wonder if there wasn't something else in A6 45.

"At first, the captain patrolling the area thought it to be just interference from hyperspace feedback. But later the long-range scanners picked up a faint picture." – as Hague spoke, the image appeared on Sheridan's station. It was an undistinguished conical shape of grey. Sheridan took a few seconds to recall its familiarity.

"Sir, this resembles a raider ship."

"Yes, Captain. And there's our problem. The scanners of the patrolling ships were state of the art and none of them could pick up anything better than that." – Hague informed. – "Which indicates that if these are in fact raiders, they might have some very advanced stealth technology. Stealth borrowed or taken from a very advanced race."

Sheridan nodded, his mind racing with that information. Usually raiders were hired by alien governments as mercenaries when they didn't want anyone to find traces of their hand on illicit activities. The Centauri, and more recently the Narns, were among those races.

"While there's no evidence, the raiders may have taken something from one of the system's planet, namely A6 45 IV." – Hague continued a shadow of upset on his face. – "The unidentified object may have followed from A6 45 to rimward or coreward. And if they indeed have taken something from the planet, then it's of top priority to detain them ASAP."

Sheridan frowned at this. The heavily habited Proxima system was directly rimward from A6 45. However, in the coreward direction was out of Earth space. Except in that neutral space was located the famous Babylon 5 diplomatic station.

"I've already dispatched two destroyers and some ELINT ships to scout rimward. It's more likely the raiders went that way. So your job is to go coreward and search the Epsilon system just in case. You may co-operate with Commander Sinclair to wrap this up. Any question, Captain?"

"Just one, General." – Sheridan questioned. – "May I ask what might the raiders have taken from a violent planet like A6 45 IV?"

"That information is on a need-to-know basis." – Hague replied with a hint of exasperation. More at the forced secrecy than at the Captain's question.

"Understood, sir."

"And one more thing Captain. Once you have detained the raiders and recovered what they stole, report back immediately. That is all, Captain Sheridan. Good luck."

Back on Earth, General William Hague sighed heavily. He looked at the data crystal on his hand dispassionately. It contained much of the information that had been denied Captain Sheridan and a lot more on the planet the raiders had recently visited.

"Xenomorph Prime…" – the old soldier sighed. – "Why can't that blasted planet just stay quiet and harmless like it should be?"

* * *

**Epsilon system. Epsilon III (Babylon 5 station). Neutral space.**

**5****th**** October 2258**

"Lieutenant-Commander!" – an officer on the C'N'C of the station called the superior officer. – "We're getting some unusual readings from the jump-gate."

"Must be early Hanukah this year. Todays' been pretty uneventful." – Lieutenant-Commander Susan Ivanova, second-in-command, replied as she moved to analyze the console. Needless to say, nobody understood her point. – "What readings?"

"Something is trying to activate the jump-gate from hyperspace." – the officer continued. – "But hyperspace probes detect nothing and we have no ships schedule to arrive now."

Before Ivanova could issue an order, a jump vortex opened in the gate and a conical ship came out.

"Some much for uneventful!" – Ivanova cursed under her breath and turned to the crew. – "Tell Alpha Squadron to get airborne right now. Activate defense grid."

"Ma'am, defense grid is unable to lock on! They must be using some stealth tech."

Ivanova quickly went for her link and called Commander Sinclair. Just then, another surprise came knocking at her door.

"Scanners are working now! Defense grid is locking on. Scanning…" – the officer frowned at the results displaying on her console. – "Lieutenant-Commander, scanners read just one life sign and weapon system's de-activated."

"_Well, what do you know_?" – Ivanova mind resonated.

A few minutes later, armed security officers went aboard the ship and searched it from stern to bow. The inventory was a few supplies of food, weapons, a merchandise of 5 strange organic pods, a body with a hole in its chest and a spider-like thing lying dead close to it.

Unbeknownst to everyone, something had snuck on board with the soldiers when they returned to the station.

The five organic items (including the one already opened) were been brought into a quarantined freezer into MedLab for studying later. For now, the body was the main concern of Doctor Stephen Franklin in IsoLab.

"According to Garibaldi's people, the body was still warm when they found it." – Franklin said while Commander Jeffrey Sinclair, commanding officer of Babylon 5, listened patiently on the other side of the glass. – "Whatever did this to him, it happened probably when the soldiers stepped onto the ship. The ribcage is empty and shows signs of something to have ripped it off from the inside out."

"Now there's something worse than myself on a diet." – a voice with dry humor said behind them.

Michael Garibaldi, Security Chief of the station was bringing a trolley with a tall, rectangular safe locked with a security code.

"Michael. What else have you found?" – Sinclair, Garibaldi's old friend, asked.

"Something that'll make you never want to have eggs for breakfast, lunch or dinner." – Garibaldi punched the code and the lock opened. There were 5 large organic egg-like structures inside, within a plastic container. One of the objects was hollow, opened from the top.

"Don't look like anything I've ever seen before." – Franklin said.

"But there's more." – Garibaldi showed them another item inside its own plastic cage: the dead, beige, spidery amphibian alien.

"You wanna know what happened?" – Garibaldi said before any of the two could respond. – "That egg hatched, squishy-ugly here came out and had our little buddy's insides for breakfast."

"That's unlikely Garibaldi." – Franklin retorted. – "The split ribs in the body show whatever ate him did it from the inside out and made a hole in the chest to get out."

"Ouch!" – Garibaldi winced. They continued to listen to Franklin's observation until late. The eggs were moved to the quarantined area.

"Stephen, I'll leave you to your work. Report to me if you find anything else. But for your sake, catch some Zs." – Sinclair bid good evening and exited MedLab.

However, Franklin had finished analyzing body and decided to take a closer look at the eggs before going to bed. They were maintained into the IsoLab for this task. The Medical Chief yawned and massaged his temples.

"Doctor?" – said the voice of his assistant, Alejandro. – "You've been up since 0100 and haven't gotten any sleep."

"Yeah, I know…I just couldn't get my eyes from these?" – the senior doctor indicated the eggs.

In the end, Alejandro managed to convince Franklin to go to bad. There were no emergencies now and the eggs would still be here by tomorrow. Alejandro was in college studying xenobiology and entered a program to go attain experience out on the field. Babylon 5 been a beacon to every race was the best place to do it. Alejandro was young and eager to learn. He was about to turn in when he gave a sideways look at the eggs. And his curiosity took control.

"Let's see these." – he entered the IsoLab and activated a recorder to make sure his all analysis would be archived. – "5th October 2258. Analysis of unknown alien item 43A."

But before he could continue, the egg closest to him trembled and its top opened up like a flower. Alejandro knew caution would be wise, but curiosity usually always won his inner-arguments. He slowly looked inside proving that curiosity does kill the cat.

This time, the creature leaping at the victims face was different. Pale tone of brown, bigger and with webbed claws; a royal facehugger. Alejandro's face was caught defenseless and fell unconscious.

A few hours later it was still the middle of the night in B5 (in terms of timing, of course). Alejandro came back to his senses only to pass through a few minutes of intense agony as a Queen chestburster emerged from him.

The new born Queen gave out a hiss mixed with a scream calling out any other of her species. And there was one to be called!

The chestburster that sneaked onboard came out of an airway of MedLab, now fully grown into a Drone. The adult xenomorph grabbed the baby Queen gently and carried the remaining 3 eggs.

All happened without anyone seeing it and yet all had been recorded in the late Alejandro's recorder.

**And so the Queen is born and the hive will begin expand. This fict will be put to adoption but not until next chapter. For now I hope you have enjoyed it. I already have a basic plan for this fict but any suggestions are welcomed.**

**But I better warn you there'll be some major character death in future chapters. Also I have plans for Minbari chestbursters to evolve into a new breed of xenomorph. Better stop it right now 'cause of spoilers.**

**I know it's impossible for two poorly armed thieves to go to Xenomorph Prime and not been killed, let alone stealing some eggs and escaping without having seen any xenomorph. But that will all be explained in the end, along with the client's identity.**

**P.S.: The eggs didn't hatched sooner when Franklin was alone because they were, for some time, inside the freezer.**

**And for those who didn't get it, the xenomorph that killed the raider captain was one that sneaked on board. The other that just recued the Queen was born from the pilot raider.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aliens VS Babylon**

**This fict is officially up for adoption. But if any wants to have it, I give them a few suggestions.**

**The xenomorph Queen is now living in the inaccessible Grey 17 level. The people and the Zarg living there have all been facehugged and gave birth to several drone xenomorphs. The Zarg xenomorph is a special one capable of implanting multiple xenomorph embryos like the predalien does.**

**In the next few days, these few aliens have been going around the station through the ventilation systems and abducting people to increase their numbers. They are cautiously inconspicuous doing this for the Queen knows there aren't enough of them yet to take over the station. The people kidnapped are poorly visited/habited areas like Downbelow and grey sector.**

**In the meantime, Franklin had performed an autopsy on his dead-founded assistant and discovered his lack of internal organs was similar to the dead raider he had checked out the previous day. However, the eggs were all gone. What he didn't know was that Alejandro had recorded the whole thing and said recorder was lying under a desk, its battery dead.**

**Garibaldi, paranoid as ever, has pushed for an increase in patrols in case the eggs turn up. Sinclair agrees but then a surprise shows up: the **_**Agamemnon**_** jumps into the area and Captain Sheridan comes aboard to talk with Sinclair. Sheridan tells him of his mission given by Hague and Sinclair relays that the merchandise the raiders brought with them from A6 45 IV is gone.**

**Sheridan has brought a few marines from his ship to help Garibaldi's people search for the eggs. Later, Sinclair and Sheridan are walking through the Zocalo and they run into Delenn and Lennier. The two Minbari tense at the presence of Starkiller. But then both the Commander and Captain are called by Dr. Franklin in an emergency meeting.**

**Franklin found Alejandro's recorder by accident and showed them the video. They watch the whole facehug parasitism, the chestburster birth and the alien rescuing the newborn and the remaining eggs. Sheridan calls General Hague and shows him the recording, asking for an explanation.**

**The General sees the truth has been discovered and tells Sheridan and Sinclair the truth. The A6 45 system is just a designation for its real, secret name: Xenomorph system.**

**Two years after the Earth-Minbari war, IPX discovered Xenomorph Prime. Seeing the dangerous creatures that lived there, the President ordered the system quarantined and the truth kept from the people. However, soon enough people in Earthforce grew interested in studying the Xenomorphs and using them as a weapon in case Earth ever faced an enemy like the Minbari again.**

**Hague sends them files about the Xenomorph species, its breeds, strengths and weaknesses. But right then all hell breaks loose! The Xenomorphs have grown in sufficient number and the queen sends them all to take over the station to finally turn B5 into a hive.**

xxxxxx

**And so the rest I'll leave to your imagination. Just let me had a few more points:**

**1 ) B5 is supposed to survive this crisis since the Vorlons need it to win the soon to come Shadow war. For similar reasons, Sinclair, Sheridan and Delenn can't die. So, the Vorlons won't intervene since they know the Xenomorphs won't ruin their plans**

**2 ) Morden was the one who hired the raiders and gave them the tech that allowed them to escape Xenomorph Prime undetected. The Shadows wanted to attain some Xenomorph eggs has a sample for a few experiments on their warships.**

**3 ) It was to be revealed later when Sheridan went to Z'ha'dum that the Xenomorph are a fallen First One race. During the Shadow war of 10 000 years ago, before most First Ones went away, the Xenomorphs sided with the Shadows. But their methods were far more aggressive and sadistic. They led to the extinction of a handful of younger races (both servants of the Vorlons and Shadows) and even another First One race too. **

**Lorien, saddened by the Xenomorphs conduct, didn't allow the Shadows and Vorlons to wipe them out in revenge. But instead performed a punishment on the savage race instead. Using his power, Lorien striped the Xenomorphs of their sentience and their ability to evolve. And so, the Xenomorphs lost their technology, their science and even their vocal capabilities. In short, they were reduced from an ancient, all-mighty, space-ferrying civilization to mere animals. However, they were still First Ones and retained some sort of intelligence, eternal lifespan and extraordinary abilities.**

**4 ) I was thinking of introducing a new breed of Xenomorphs. Besides the Zarg alien which can produce more aliens, there was the Headbone alien. The Headbone is spawned from a Minbari host. It's like a warrior, only with more stamina and its headpiece is covered in a bony shell-like protection. The Narns and Centauri…I haven't figured anything yet.**

**So if anyone is interest, please go for it. Do this in my memory. Goodbye.**


End file.
